


the proposal(s)

by solinasolina



Series: Prompt Series [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solinasolina/pseuds/solinasolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Saturday night and they were headed out to a fancy restaurant for dinner. However, this night was a very special night, Lexa was going to propose.</p><p>Well propose, <i>again.</i></p><p>or the “imagine your otp proposing repeatedly at different restaurants to get free food” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	the proposal(s)

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tumblr post i remembered a couple of hours ago. this is pretty rushed and probably poorly edited but anyways, happy reading!

 

“Wait didn’t we do the proposal at Evergreen’s already? Like two months ago?” Lexa asks as she puts on her earrings.

Clarke shakes her head. “No, that was _Everglow._ ”

“We’re going to get caught one day, Clarke.”

“Don’t worry, babe,” Clarke laughs. “We won’t.”

Lexa walks over to Clarke and places a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. “If you say so,” she laughs. “I’ll grab us an Uber.” She unlocks her phone and grabs an Uber that is about 8 minutes out. It was a Saturday night and they were headed out to a fancy restaurant for dinner. However, this night was a very special night, Lexa was going to propose.

Well propose, _again._

It all started when Clarke, Raven, Octavia and herself were having dinner one night and in a string of coincidental mishaps it ended up seeming like Lexa was proposing to Clarke during their meal. Of course all the other diners cheered for them so they just ended up just playing along. When they went to grab their bill the restaurant manager came by and said that it was on the house and wished them a happy engagement.

All four women did their best to not laugh out loud on the spot. They took their free meal and headed out the door before they lost it. Both Clarke and Lexa were cool with it. It didn’t create any weird vibe or awkward conversation. At that point they had been together for just over a year and a half and there was no doubt that they loved each other – it was just a little _too early_ to be talking about marriage.

But after that, when they were walking back to their apartments Raven had put forth a challenge.

 

* * *

 

“ _Ohhhh you know what would be fucking cool?” Raven asks as she stops walking._

_Octavia, Clarke and Lexa all come to a stop as well. None of them say anything yet as they wait for their friend to continue._

_Raven points between Clarke and Lexa, “You two should totally fake propose and try and score a free meal again!”_

_“I don’t think we’re going to get that lucky,” Lexa laughs._

_Raven quirks an eyebrow, “Afraid of a little challenge there?”_

_Clarke answers first, “What do we get if we’re successful?”_

_“Clarke!” Lexa yells._

_Clarke kisses Lexa’s cheek playfully. “Let Raven humour us for a minute.”_

_“I’ll service your car for free next time,” Raven offers._

_“Both our cars?” Clarke asks._

_Raven nods._

_Lexa sighs internally. The tone in Clarke’s voice just told her that her girlfriend was game as ever. Not that it wasn’t fun but it was risky and if they got caught it would be embarrassing as hell. “Why are you betting on us?” Lexa asks, trying her best to defuse the moment. “Why don’t you and Octavia fake propose to get free food.”_

_“Because O can’t act.” Raven turn turns to her girlfriend and smirks. “You should have seen the other night we she tried to–”_

_Octavia immediately jumps in and covers Raven’s mouth with her hand. “Yeah, no we’re not going down_ that _road.”_

_Raven chuckles against Octavia’s hand and without warning, licks it._

_“Oh you’re disgusting Raven!”_

_Raven winks. “You love me.”_

_“Unfortunately,” Octavia huffs playfully._

_Raven turns back to Clarke and Lexa. “So what do you say, ladies?”_

_Lexa doesn’t even get a chance to respond before Clarke is shaking Raven’s hand._

_“It’s on,” Clarke smiles._

 

* * *

And their second fake proposal was a complete success. Raven and Octavia sat at a different table and watched as their friends got faked engaged. The diners once again, cheered for them. Lexa wasn’t sure that they were going to get a free meal out of it though – but when the cheque comes around it just so happens that a random guest had paid for their meal and left a note that said “ _Congrats on your engagement!”_

Raven was in disbelief and Octavia, in absolute hysterics. Raven honestly didn’t believe that they could pull it off so she was genuinely surprised by the outcome. So surprised she made the bet again.

And now a year later with 9 fake proposals under their belt, Clarke and Lexa were going for number 10. This time if they were successful, Raven would sit down and watch an entire episode of _The Big Bang Theory_ (none of them actually liked the show but Raven hated it with a burning passion).

Lexa slips on her heels and stands by the door. “Clarke! Uber is going to be here any minute.”

“Coming!” Clarke jogs over towards the door and slips on her shoes. Lexa is just about to open the door when she reaches out and grabs her girlfriend’s hand. “Wait, let me get a look at you.”

Lexa lets out a small laugh as Clarke twirls her on the spot.

“Look beautiful as always,” Clarke smiles. She leans in for a soft and tender kiss before pulling away feeling as content as ever. “Let’s go get faked engaged!”

 

* * *

 

They do their usual thing during dinner. The proposal was all fun and great but ultimately they just wanted to have a good night out. Having been together for over two years now, everything is just so perfect between them. Of course it wasn’t always this perfect – but they are so in love with each other and they both just know that they’re just meant to be.

Two things remain constant during their fake proposals. The first one is the ring. It was just a fake $10 ring they brought randomly. It didn’t look _that_ good but it worked for their little game. The second thing that remains constant is that Lexa’s always the one to propose. They never really established why but for some reason it just became like an unspoken agreement between the two of them. Maybe it was Lexa’s ability to deliver great speeches or maybe it was just that Clarke had a more effective “YES” squeal when Lexa popped the question.

Raven has been at every fake proposal. Time and time again she is astonished that they get away with the free meal and every time she _thinks_ that they’re luck is going to run out. Octavia comes every now only to bear witness to her girlfriend’s groans as Clarke and Lexa pull off another successful fake proposal.

This night is no different. Lexa makes a grand speech (one that she alters slightly ever time just to keep things interesting) and Clarke says _yes_ with the stupidest grin on her face. The two of them share a loving kiss and the surrounding guest all congratulate the newly engaged couple. When the bill comes around, so does the restaurant owner who says that it’s on him tonight.

After Clarke and Lexa thank the man a million times over before they head out to meet a disgruntled Raven.

“I hate you both,” Raven states with her arms folded across her chest. “I can’t believe you’re going to make me sit through an entire episode on The Big Bang Theory.”

Lexa throws her hands up in surrender, “You’re the one who came up with that,” she laughs.

“Yeah! But I didn’t actually think you were going to get it _this_ time. What is it? Number 9?”

“10,” Clarke corrects. She turns to Lexa and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek, “We’ve mastered it Raven. You can’t beat us at this.”

“Yeah we’ll see about that.”

 

* * *

 

Raven keeps betting but she keeps losing. She just doesn’t understand how Clarke and Lexa keep getting free meals. She even convinces Octavia to let them try, but all they got was free ice-cream. So as the year goes on Raven finds herself hosting parties, doing more free car services, paying for meals and worst of them all, watching more episodes of The Big Bang Theory.

Octavia tries to talk Raven out of the bets but her girlfriend is adamant as ever. It’s good entertainment at the very least.

Clarke is having the time of her life with this. She’s always been competitive but when it came down to competing with Raven – she just had the biggest desire to constantly win.

As for Lexa, she was a little unsure about the whole thing at first. But as time went on and more successful fake proposals were done she found herself quite enjoying it. It was fun fake proposing and it was good practice for when she wanted to do the real thing.   

 

* * *

 

And that time for the real proposal has come.

They’ve been together for just over three years and Lexa is sure as ever that she wants to marry Clarke. It’s been a beautiful three years and there is nothing she would change about them.

According to Clarke, it was just a normal date night. They’ve both been so busy with work these past few weeks they’ve barely had time for each other. But with work now slowing down for the both of them, Lexa figures this is the best time to ask Clarke to marry her (and to be honest, she just couldn’t wait anymore).

Lexa walks into their bedroom and sees Clarke putting on her lipstick. Her girlfriend (and hopefully soon to be fiancé) wore the most ravishing black dress that was cut higher on her right leg. Lexa was gawking and she couldn’t even deny it. Every day she doesn’t think Clarke could get any more beautiful but it’s moments like these that just completely takes her breath away.

Lexa walks up and wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “You look beautiful,” she smiles as she places a soft kiss in the crook of Clarke’s neck. “So beautiful.”

Clarke grins and turns around so that they’re facing each other. She places her hands on Lexa’s waist and pulls their bodies flushed together. With her nose over Lexa’s and their lips just a breath a part she whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lexa smiles. She closes the distance between them in a passionate the fiery kiss. There is no asking for permission as tongues slip into each other’s mouths, eliciting the sweetest moans between the two women. But before things escalate to the point of no return, Lexa pulls back.

But Clarke doesn’t let her go too far. She keeps her hands on Lexa’s waist, “We could totally skip dinner and get right to the part where I have you naked in bed.”

Lexa lets out a small laugh but shakes her head. “You can have me naked for the entire night, but first we eat. I’m starving.”

Clarke tuts playfully but grabs her purse and follows Lexa as they head out for the night.

 

* * *

  

Tonight’s dinner was at _Grounders_ , which was Anya’s restaurant. Lexa may be a little bias here because Anya is her sister, but _Grounders_ was definitely her favourite restaurant. And plus, Anya’s been keeping Clarke’s ring safe and all Lexa had to do was pretend to go to the bathroom to grab it later in the night.

Dinner goes by pleasantly. Clarke and Lexa both talk about the different projects they’ve had at work, the ups and downs and basically fill each other on things they haven’t shared yet. More excitingly though, they talk about their upcoming vacation. They were both headed to tour South-East Asia and they were just go excited to get out of the country for a whole two months.

As the waiter takes away their finished main courses Lexa gets up from her chair, “Just going to use the bathroom really quick.”

Clarke nods. “If you’re dessert comes and it’s half gone it’s not my fault.”

Lexa points to her girlfriend, “Don’t eat my dessert,” she replies with a small laugh.

She heads towards where Anya is working. Thankfully the staff all know who she is and don’t even bat an eye when she enters the kitchen. She spots her sister over by the end of the room and walks over. “Hey.”

“Hey!” Anya smiles. “There you are.”

“Ring?”

Anya wipes her hand on her apron and pulls out the small velvet black box. “I’m really happy for you,” she smiles.

Lexa takes the box and smiles too. “Thanks Anya.”

“Go,” Anya says, “Before she gets suspicious.”

Lexa nods and starts turns around. She only manages a few steps when she hears her sister call out her name again. “What’s up?” Lexa asks as she turns back around.

“Don’t think you’re getting a free meal out of this one, Lex,” Anya teases.

Lexa laughs and simply shakes her head. There was no way Clarke would think that this would be one of their fake proposals. They always discussed it before hand and this was Anya’s restaurant – there was no way they would ever get a free meal from their fake proposal game.

When Lexa returns to her seat she sees Clarke looking happily outside. The city skyline was in perfect view from where they were sitting and it was just a beautiful sight. “Have I told you how beautiful you are, Clarke?”

Clarke smiles and turns to Lexa. “Not in the last two hours, no,” she jokes.

Lexa lets out a small laugh and reaches across the table to take Clarke’s hand in her own. “Well you are the most beautiful woman I know. I love you beyond words can explain.”

“I love you too.” Clarke lifts up Lexa’s hand before bringing them up to her lips so she can place a soft kiss on them.

Lexa smiles and continues the best she can whilst the beating in her heart only becomes more rapid. “Like I really, really fucking love you Clarke. I love the way you laugh whenever I mention _3am grilled cheese sandwiches–”_

And just as expected, Clarke lets out a small chuckle.

“– I love the way your nose scrunches whenever you’re thinking hard about something. I love that you sing at the most random times. I love that you let me watch the food network even when Game of Thrones is on. I love the way you get paint in your hair when you’re in the moment. I love the love you have for the things you do. I love that you _too_ also cry at Disney movies. I love all your stupid puns–”

“I knew it!”

Lexa laughs. “–I love the way you hug me when we sleep. I love that you let me have pineapple on my pizza. I love that you look at me like I’m the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“You are,” Clarke whispers.

“–I love you with every fibre of my being, Clarke.” Lexa stands up from her chair and moves around to get down on one knee. Personally, she wasn’t really the one for big grand gestures but Lexa just wants the world to know that she is so in love with Clarke Griffin. She takes out the box from her pocket and toys with it for a moment.

“Hopefully, if you say yes, I’ll love the way that I’ll get to call you my wife one day.” Lexa smiles as she opens the box. Her heart skips a beat as she watches Clarke squeal with joy. “Marry me, Clarke Griffin.”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Clarke rushes out to reply. She brings both her hands to cup either side of Lexa’s face as she pulls her fiancé in her a searing kiss. The surrounding guest all wail and cheer with excitement.

The kiss breaks as they both share a small and blissful laugh. Lexa’s hands shake as she tries to slide the ring on Clarke’s finger but she manages to get it on eventually. She stands up and as does Clarke – both women falling into a tight hug with one another. Lexa nuzzles herself in the crook of Clarke’s neck. “I love you.”

Clarke chuckles and whispers into Lexa’s ear, “I didn’t know we were doing a fake proposal tonight. You caught me off guard there, babe.”

 _Oh my god_ is all Lexa can think. She honestly can’t help but laugh because of course Clarke thinks it’s one of their fake proposal nights.

“But that speech was beautiful,” Clarke continues to whispers. “I’m trying my best not to cry. But do you really think your sister is going to let us get away with this? Wait is Raven here too?”

Lexa just laughs. That’s all she can really do because it was just funny at this point.

Clarke lifts up her hand to look at the ring whilst still hugging Lexa. “And this ring, Lex. It looks so good and so real, but what happened to the old one?”

Lexa huffs in amusement. She breaks away from the hug and before she leans in for another kiss she whispers, “You’re an idiot, Clarke Griffin but I’m still going to marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the 3rd(?) fic i've written where something goes "wrong" with a clexa proposal. will i ever get tired of doing shit like this? probably not. 
> 
> thanks for reading! :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://monkeykira.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/solinasolina)


End file.
